1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible display apparatus, and more particularly to, a manufacturing method for a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic flow chart diagrams illustrating a conventional manufacturing method for a flexible display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional manufacturing method for the flexible display apparatus is to firstly form a flexible substrate 120 on a glass substrate 110, and then sequentially form an isolation layer 130 and a display unit 140 on the flexible substrate 120. Afterward, as shown in FIG. 2, a laser releasing process is performed, and the flexible substrate 120 is peeled off from the glass substrate 110.
Nevertheless, production machine cost and material cost in the aforementioned method are higher, and during a process of peeling off the flexible substrate 120 from the glass substrate 110, stress imposed on the flexible substrate 120 may damage the components on the flexible substrate 120, and thus deteriorate a production yield.
For this reason, conventional technique provides another manufacturing method for a flexible display apparatus. As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional manufacturing method for the flexible display apparatus is to dispose a release layer 230 with low viscosity on a glass substrate 210, and then cover a flexible substrate 220 on the release layer 230. Afterward, an isolation layer 240 and a display unit 250 are formed on the flexible substrate 220. Next, the flexible substrate 220 is cut along a cutting line L1.
Then, as shown in FIG. 4, the flexible substrate 220 and, the isolation layer 240 and a display unit 250, thereon are peeled off from the glass substrate 210.
Nevertheless, the aforementioned method during a peeling off process still have to apply a stress to separate the glass substrate 210 and the flexible substrate 220, and thus still may damage the components on the flexible substrate 220 and deteriorate a production yield. In addition, a bottom surface 222 of the flexible substrate 220 may be remained with an adhesive material 232 of the release layer 230, which then requires additional time for cleaning, and thus increases a production cost.